Icons
Icons are small pictures which you will be using on your infobox to help with documenting information about your character including their affiliations, clan, and natures they possess. The pictures used below were all made and created by ShounenSuki, Lukas Pessoa Dantas, and Joten. We have them to thank for these pictures. Bukijutsu !Enter link here! !Enter link here! Basic Natures Earth Style Earth Style Fire Style Fire Style Lightning Style Lightning Style Water Style Water Style Wind Style Wind Style Yang Style Yang Style Yin Style Yin Style Kekkei Genkai Boil Style Boil Style Dark Style Dark Style Explosion Style Explosion Style Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ice Style Ice Style Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Lava Style Lava Style Magnet Style Magnet Style Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku Scorch Style Scorch Style Steel Style Steel Style Storm Style Storm Style Swift Style Swift Style Wood Style Wood Style Dōjutsu Byakugan Byakugan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Rinnegan Sharingan Sharingan Kekkei Tōta Dust Style Dust Style Clans Aburame Clan Aburame Clan Akimichi Clan Akimichi Clan Fūma Clan Fūma Clan Hatake Clan Hatake Clan Hōzuki Clan Hōzuki Clan Hyūga Clan Hyūga Clan Inuzuka Clan Inuzuka Clan Jūgo's Clan Jūgo's Clan Kagetsu Clan Kagetsu Clan Kaguya Clan Kaguya Clan Kamizuru Clan Kamizuru Clan Kedōin Clan Kedōin Clan Kohaku Clan Kohaku Clan Nara Clan Nara Clan Sarutobi Clan Sarutobi Clan Senju Clan Senju Clan Shiin Clan Shiin Clan Shirogane Clan Shirogane Clan Tsuchigumo Clan Tsuchigumo Clan Uchiha Clan Uchiha Clan Uzumaki Clan Uzumaki Clan Wagarashi Clan Wagarashi Clan Wasabi Clan Wasabi Clan Yamanaka Clan Yamanaka Clan Yuki Clan Yuki Clan Yotsuki Clan Yotsuki Clan Village/Affiliations Amegakure Amegakure Anbu Anbu Getsugakure Getsugakure Hoshigakure Hoshigakure Ishigakure Ishigakure Iwagakure Iwagakure Kirigakure Kirigakure Konohagakure Konohagakure Kumogakure Kumogakure Kusagakure Kusagakure Mount Myōboku Mount Myōboku Otogakure Otogakure Root Root Ryūchi Cave Ryūchi Cave Shikkotsu Forest Shikkotsu Forest Shimogakure Shimogakure Sunagakure Sunagakure Takigakure Takigakure Tanigakure Tanigakure Uzushiogakure Uzushiogakure Yugakure Yugakure Yukigakure Yukigakure Yumegakure Yumegakure Lands Land of Earth Land of Earth Land of Fire Land of Fire Land of Iron Land of Iron Land of Lightning Land of Lightning Land of Snow Land of Snow Land of Sound Land of Sound Land of Streams Land of Streams Land of Water Land of Water Land of Wind Land of Wind Astrological Signs December 22nd - January 19th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here January 20st - February 18th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here February 19th - March 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here March 21st - April 19th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here April 20th - May 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here May 21st - June 20th Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here June 21st - July 22nd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here July 23th - August 23rd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here August 24th - September 22nd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here September 23rd - October 23rd Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here October 24th - November 21st Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here November 22nd - December 21st Enter Birth date here Enter Birth date here